


In Your Care

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Hospitalization, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kizami is stuck in hospital from a case of anemia, a result of not paying attention to his health. It's a miserable place, even in his private room of grey coloured walls and the rain outside. Kurosaki visits whenever he can, attempting to cheer his best friend up but failing as Kizami always gives him a fake smile and a "thank you for coming". It breaks Kurosaki's heart to see him that way. So he decides to step it up a notch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Care

Kizami's POV

It was autumn. During the early days of November, we faced days of rain and thunder.. I should have been grateful that I wasn't outside under the heaviest rain in ten years. But I wasn't. This hospital ward was just as miserable and gloomy. The smell of disinfectant and soap filled the grey halls and my private room. It took a couple days but I got used to it after feeling lifeless and weak. During lunch period at school, I collapsed and woke up in hospital. An IV drip was pierced into my arm to restore my blood back to a healthy condition. I didn't know where things went wrong myself. I don't usually neglect eating or drinking water. Somewhere along the line I just stopped. For those first two days, I was miserable. Now I'm just bored and miserable. But it's better than living with miserable, unloving parents. I sigh once again, staring at the droblets of rain hitting the window again and again in different spots, some sliding down to the ledge. The sky was as grey as the four walls in the room. I'm complainly a lot, but I doubt anyone likes hospitals. The medication, the drips, the boredom, the catheter, the old shows broadcasted on the television. I recieved a few visitors for the first few days. My siblings, my "friends" and Kurosaki. My siblings were obviously a bother, it was awkward with my classmates. But Kurosaki...Kurosaki was different in his own way. He was the only person that I felt a connection to when talking with him. Seeing his bright and optimistic smile was a relaxing change of pace. However, I didn't know how to respond to his kind words. Ever.

Kurosaki was kind, anyone could see that. But I didn't know how to go about that. Especially in this situation where anyone would sit and feel sorry for themselves while their visitor came to cheer them up. I appreciated his thoughtfullness, but I couldn't accept it in my position. I would have to thank him properly when I was well again. On the fourth day of my hospitalization, Kurosaki stopped by to visit after school. He was trying. He was really trying-and I could see that, but I just felt awkward as I couldn't exactly be a great host in my room. "Hey, buddy. I'm back. I brought some candy for you, for your blood sugar. It's the kind you like". Kurosaki sat on the uncomfortable chair by the bed, scraping it forward. "Hi, Kurosaki. How are you?" "Oh, come on. This isn't about me. How are YOU, Kizami? Are you doing okay?" "I'm getting better, that's the main thing I suppose". "Yeah, it is. They take the pee tube out yet?" "Please don't call it a pee tube, it's degrading enough". Kurosaki laughed. "Hahaha, sorry, sorry. So, did they?" I nodded, despite not wanting to hear the conversation go on. "Last night". I answered. "That's good news. Did you sleep okay?" "Come on, there's no need to dote over ever little thing. Yes, I'm sleeping okay. Yes, I'm eating properly. Yes, I can walk to the bathroom myself now, okay?" "Sorry. I sound like my mother". Kurosaki rubbed the nape of his neck. He did sound like his mother. Kurosaki was his mother's boy after all. "Hey, Kizami, did the doctor say when you can leave?" "She said I can leave when my condition is back to normal. I still get dizzy and I felt nausious this morning. There are some things that the doctors and nurses are still concerned about. If I'm lucky then it'll be a week when I get out". Kurosaki nodded, looking down about the situation. "I don't know what to say. That sucks. Have you felt sick quite a few times?" "Yeah. It's horrible". "I bet...You seem miserable here". I nodded wordlessly, my hands collected in my lap. 

"Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head, putting on a smile. "That isn't the right attitude. I-I'll do anything, Kizami. Name it". "It's okay. I may be a little depressed in here, but I don't expect you to entertain me, Kurosaki". "I'm not. I want to help you cheer up, that's all. I hate seeing you like this". "Please, don't worry about me so much". Kurosaki could be a tiny bit pushy when he was concerned about someone, namely me. But that wasn't entirely a bad thing. It was nice to know that someone cared. I guess when you get right down to it, I didn't want Kurosaki to worry so much. I felt awkward because I was making him worry. That had to be the reason. "Thank you for coming by". Kurosaki knew my smiles were fake, in this situation anyway. He probably also knew that I didn't want him to worry about me. Perhaps I wasn't used to it, having someone dote over me so much. For nine years, I've taken care of myself. For nine years, I never had a birthday or christmas. I guess I stopped having someone around who cared so I push it away because I'm not used to it. I push Kurosaki away. "I see. Well, alright. Um, I hope you like the candy. I'll stop by again, okay? You probably need your rest". Kurosaki got up from the chair, walking to the door. He turned back momentarly to say one last thing. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay? Although it is Mitsuki's birthday. I might have to come by later than usual. Well, see ya. Get some rest". He left the room. I let out a big sigh once he did. I had to get out of this hospital as soon as possibe.

Only a few minutes after Kurosaki left, one of the nurses entered my room carrying a tray of my selected dinner and my vitamins. It was Nakano-san. She was almost like my personal nurse as she was the one who tended to me the most during her shifts. I had other nurses come by my room to change my bedding, provide meals, give me a bed bath and so on. But Nakano-san was a regular visitor. "Hey, there, handsome. How are we this afternoon?" She asked in her chirpy little way as she set the tray down on the small table just above my knees. "Down, as usual". "I keep tellin' you, look on the bright side of this. You have a room to yourself, you're not connected to a drip anymore and you can get up and use the bathroom facilities yourself. Keep your chin up, you won't be here for too long if you listen to the doctor". I said thanks for the meal and began eating. They say that hospital food is disgusting and near inedible, but I think that's mostly in western countries. There was no use in complaining about the food because you chose it yourself and you had no choice but to stick with it, especially with my condition. I was instructed to try and finish everything on my plate. Doctor's orders. "Hm? What's this?" Nakano-san picked up the small box of candy that Kurosaki dropped off, a curious and mischevious grin on her lips. "It isn't Valentines Day yet. Who brought these, a girl? Who is she? Your girlfriend?" I scoffed. "Hehh, yeah right. It's from a friend, my best friend, Kurosaki. You were on duty then, didn't you at least see him in the hall right before you came in?" "Now that ya mention it, there was a young man about your age who walked past me. He looked pretty down. You said you go to Byakuden, right?" "Yeah. He was wearing the uniform". "So that was him. What did you say to him?" "Nothing. We didn't have a fight or whatever, if that's what you're thinking". "Okay. It isn't my business anyway, sorry. Uh...I'm gonna go sort out some things. Someone will come back to collect the tray when your finished". "Okay, thank you". Nakano-san left in a hurry. What for? I leaned back into my upright pillow, chopsticks in hand. The rain went on forever. The sky only got darker until night came. Thunder began once I was ready to sleep. I curled up under the warm blankets, listening to the rain tap endlessly against the window until I fell asleep. 

The morning started off as it usually did. Nothing changed. The morning was as mundane as it was at home. I found myself reading for most of the day. Four o'clock came around. I shut the book in my hand and relaxed into the bed. It was raining again. Heavier than yesterday's. I stared out into it, thoughtless and a bit sleepy. Maybe sleeping wouldn't be a bad idea. I heard that most people on high dependancy sleep through most of the day due to the morphine. I never had that in the first place, yet I was tired a lot of the time. I began to close my eyes carelessly. Kurosaki may come to visit again since school was over. But he did mention that it was Yamamoto's birthday today so he probably wouldn't come at all. That was fine. I didn't expect him to. Especially today of all days. His present for her could be a confession. It would be amusing to see the look on her face. I had these thoughts in my mind and I smiled because of those strange thoughts. So why did I feel irritated thinking of them? The door to my room slid open. It was probably my vitamins for the afternoon. I opened my eyes slowly, listening to a voice as I did. "Good afternoon. I hope I didn't wake you, Kizami-san". My eyes became wide at the realisation. That voice...! I quickly sat up, my head spinning round towards the door. "...?! K-Kurosaki?!" Kurosaki stood there, holding a tray of my vitamins and a box, wearing a nurse's uniform-male of course! Why? "Hey, Kizami...-san. I'm here with your vitamins. How are you feeling?" Oh this was weird. Kurosaki was playing nurse now? He walked to by bed, placing the tray on the small table by my bed. Upon closer inspection the box on the tray had a ribbon tied around it, neatly bound in a bow. "I'm gonna be your personal nurse for the day, also. I'll take good care of you". "Kurosaki, wha-...Why...?" Kurosaki laughed a little at my surprise. "I knew you would be surprised. Well, it's not over yet". Kurosaki passed over the neatly decorated box to me. I looked over it, puzzled. "It was supposed to be Mitsuki's birthday present but I came here instead. You can have it if you want". "I can't have this! And, just what the hell do you think you're doing? Am I being pranked right now?" "Just shut up and open Mitsuki's present!" I rolled my eyes, giving in to whatever madness this was. I undid the ribbon, opening up the box. My eyes widened once again to yet another surprise in store for me, one that I doubt anyone would expect. "A...lunch box?" Inside was a variety of food items that you would see in a well-made lunch. It was decorated nicely and very colourful. Everything looked so fresh with a balance of both meat and vegetables. "I know, I'm terribe at picking gifts. But, I figured that you would want it since you need it more than Mitsuki. I thought that...you would want a homemade lunch more than hospital food". Kurosaki wasn't fooling around anymore. He now presented a serious but heart-warming tone to break whatever joke he made just to see me speechless. I was speechless at that moment. He made it...for me. "Do you like it? Mitsuki's gift, I mean, heh". "Yeah...". I smiled. "I love it". Kurosaki smiled back before looking like he almost forgot something. "Oh, I almost forgot-silly me!" Kurosaki reached into his back pocket, presenting a much smaller box with a smaller ribbon. "I got this for her too. Open it". I undid the bow, opening the second box. "...!" Inside that small box was a petite cake. Sponge with white frosting. In icing a message was drawn in the frosting. "Get Well Soon". It was kind of shaky but readable. I was...moved. For the first time, I felt moved by such a kind gesture. Kurosaki... 

I didn't know what to say. Thank you, This is wonderful, You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for...Anything. The words struggled to come out, however. I only looked down at his gift with a smile. "Make sure to eat that before taking your vitamins so you don't take them on an empty stomach, okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Kurosaki". "No problem. And it's Nurse Kurosaki for today". "Shut up. Haha, just let me call you Kurosaki". "Hm...Okay, fine, you win". Kurosaki sat on the uncomfortable chair again as I set his gifts aside, as well as my vitamins. I had a few questions but I wasn't sure where to start. "Um, so...Kurosaki...". "Relax. I can explain everything later on. You need to take your medication right now and you need rest. I'll stick around, but I won't hang around in your room like a bad smell". "No, no, it's fine. I really appreciate your company". "W-well, I...I'm happy to hear that". I took my medication(vitamins) and relaxed after swallowing, what felt like, cubes of ice or plastic. "Did you have something to eat earlier?" "Just a snack, but it should be fine". We talked through until the early hours of the evening, long after visiting hours were over. It was the most I had spoken since my hospitalization. I even laughed a little to Kurosaki's jokes about his everyday life. 

"So, when I got here to visit you, the nurses actually helped out". "What do you mean?" Kurosaki rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little as if something really embarrassing came to mind. "W-well, after my visit yesterday, one of the nurse's ran up to me and asked if I was your friend. I said I was your best friend. We talked about how depressed you looked in here and how all I wanted was to see you smile properly. She and a few other nurses agreed to help me out". "How so? I'm curious as to how they helped". Kurosaki's blush reddened, making me all the more intrigued. "Um, w-well...they suggested that I come into your room wearing a female uniform". Oh? "O-obviously I didn't go through with it! Th-the present I got for you was my idea, anyway, and that was all. For the rest of the day I decided to look after you and cheer you up. I succeeded, didn't I?" I nodded. "Yeah, you did. Thank you". I wouldn't have Kurosaki dress like a female nurse-that would be too embarrassing for him, not to mention cruel. Although he did have the body for it...No, no, no, I couldn't think of him like that. "Kizami, you okay? Your face has gone red all of a sudden". "O-oh, no. I'm fine. Really. Just a bit warm". I lied. "Then I'll open a window". Kurosaki went to the line of windows, drawing the curtains. "Wow, hey, it stopped raining". I looked outside to see for myself. He was right. The sky presented a calm orange, the clouds lined in a bright pink. Kurosaki stared out as he opened up a window, lingering by the cool breeze that swept inside the room. I couldn't help but move my gaze to Kurosaki, his shirt frilling in the wind by the window. His slim side and flat stomach presented themselves to me. I immediately looked away as the embarrassment filled my thoughts. What was I staring for? I'm a man-and so is Kurosaki. "Better...?" Kurosaki then asked me. My gaze went right back to his face. I didn't think about it, so I didn't hesitate to do so. Kurosaki smiled kindly. "Y-yeah...Thank you". My heart pounded upon seeing his smile. I had witnessed that smile so many times but now it felt somewhat different. I wasn't just seeing his smile. I saw that it was always directly pointed at me. I never saw him smile like that to anyone else. To anyone else, I got the vibe of friendliness, awkwardness, shyness. But, for some reason, it was always kindness towards me. I would call it a smile of friendship or love, but...Wait...love? My heart continued to pound like the endless beating of a large drum. This feeling...What was it exactly? 

Night finally fell. The ward was quiet as per usual. Kurosaki must have been exhausted after today as he lay beside me on my bed, his head against my chest. He slept soundly, his breath warm on my open collar. My heart wouldn't relax-and I couldn't afford too much excitement. Was this what humans refer to as excitement? I was just about to relax and fall asleep myself when I heard a distant sound. Kurosaki shifted comfortably against my chest, burying his face into it. Something glimmered slightly in the dark next to Kurosaki's uniform pocket. I picked it up, finding that it was a piece of card, a photograph. Narrowing my eyes to see the image clearly, they suddenly widened. It was of Kurosaki, face flushed a deep red, wearing a short skirt nurse's uniform. I stared at it for several moments with many questions in my mind, one of them asking why he would have such a thing. Did the nurses take it in secret and teasingly place it in his male uniform without him knowing? Yeah, that sounded like them. I smiled then, holding the picture to a spot over my heart. I found myself wanting to treasure such an embarrassing photo. No one else had to see it but me. "Kurosaki...". I whispered his name to myself, almos forgetting that he was right next to me, sleeping. I slipped the photo into my own pocket, closing my eyes and waiting to drift off. Hopefully when I'm discharged I can spend a lot more time with Kurosaki. My mind wandered to different thoughts of me and Kurosaki. I explored the possibility of us going out and being a couple. It wasn't like me at all, but I was excited by those thoughts. Maybe one day I would get to see Kurosaki in a nurse outfit for myself. The End

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in hospital. It's not nice. Surgery is not nice. Lying in bed, hooked up to a machine, is awful. I wish I had a Kurosaki to cheer me up and give me a hug on my worst days. Hell, I wish I had a Kurosaki and a Kizami to give me hugs! I would give them hugs if it wasn't fiction! I'm going to go cry...


End file.
